


【EC】【PWP？】一座城池

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】【PWP？】一座城池

世间事大抵如此：用一瞬去爱上某样事物，再用之后的很多年拷问自己当时为什么会爱上。

 

那是他们匆匆抵达巴黎的第一夜。  
由于无法用心灵感应确定Raven的位置，他们能做的只有明日在和谈会场守株待兔。Logan去踩点了，Hank在调试设备，Erik一下飞机就不知了去向，只有Charles一个人待在空荡荡的旅馆房间里。

夜已深，房间里却没有开灯。Charles静静眺望窗外，看着绚烂的焰火把冰冷的夜幕一次次点燃。茶几上的玻璃酒瓶里金黄色的液体已经所剩无几，而他微微颤抖的手指还在试图将杯子注满。 

门被打开又合上的响动并没有令他回头。而来者也默契地没有开灯。十年，十年了，Charles苦笑着，原来自己还那么清晰地记得那个人的脚步声。 

“我以为你学会早点休息了。”他最不想听见的声音在背后毫无波澜地响起，Charles咬着下唇落下了杯子，发出一声闷响。杯中的烈性液体也溅出了少许，在变幻不定的黯淡光线中映出一双满含痛苦的眼睛。

“是吗？我十年的失眠也许真该谢谢你。”Charles垂下头，让蓬乱的长发遮住了脆弱的表情。

Erik皱着眉叹了口气，在Charles的身后摇了摇头。

“我以为我已经把事情说清楚了。”

“的确……但那并不意味着我已经原谅你了。”“已经”二字被刻意强调。Charles的嗓子有些许沙哑，喉咙里滚动着的嘲弄的低笑声却像是声嘶力竭的喘息。他边说边抬手去抓酒瓶，仿佛根本没发现那已经空了。

他的手被按住了。男人已经来到了他的面前，一只有力的手掌覆压上Charles苍白而虚疲的手。酒精，那该死的酒精，魔鬼的造物，麻痹片刻的痛苦的同时又偷去了Charles对神经精准的控制，他冰凉的手时常会像资深酒鬼那样无法自控地抖动，而大脑……哦，呵，他怎么能忘了呢，拜眼前这个混蛋所赐，他早就不再拥有那最令他引以为傲的东西了。

“别喝了，下一盘吗？”Erik问道。Charles听出了他语调里隐隐的期待，心里只觉得越发苦涩难当。他猛的用力甩开那温暖的手，扭过头去不看那人，冷声说：“不了，太晚了，我也累了。” 

多么蹩脚的借口。

Erik似乎早已预料到了这样生硬的拒绝，然而Charles也没有说进一步赶他离开的话。两人就这样沉默地待在黑暗中，许久，Erik忽然抱住了小个子男人。 怀中人身体微微僵硬了一下，却没有什么挣扎的动作，只是任那双手臂将他搂紧，而他自己像个没有生命的布偶般毫无回应。 

“Charles，Charles……”男人的唇贴上他的耳，轻轻地一遍遍唤着他的名字。 

他单薄的身子终于无法自抑地颤抖起来，什么麻酥酥的东西轻轻地从眼睑爬上了他的颊。

衣服在不知不觉间已全然褪尽。

他知道，在男人贴着他微红的耳朵呢喃出那句“I'm sorry”时，他就知道，自己已经完全没有抵抗能力。是的，多可悲，他好像永远也抵抗不了这个男人，就像他亲手绘出了他们未来美好生活的蓝图，却被无情阻隔在他的世界之外。他们的决裂，是偶然，却更是必然。

……呵，必然么？多少次Charles在扎过针剂后神游天外的片刻想起那些过往的零碎片段 ，失神的微笑渐渐变成嘲弄的苦笑，又越发地癫狂，最后他无神的通红的眸子瞪向的，只有镜中那个沧桑到他自己都快认不出的男人。在学生们被强行征走学院面临绝境的那段时期，烂醉之时的Charles甚至会想，这只是个命运的玩笑罢了，终有一天玩笑结束，Erik会回来，就那么突然地出现在他面前，轻摘下那丑陋的头盔，用他深邃而迷人的灰绿色眼睛凝视自己。他们的关系会重回正轨，他们会继续培养引导优秀的变种人少年，他们依然可以携手共创光辉灿烂的变种人的未来。

现在他终于确认，有些事情永远也回不去了。

“不要想别的，Charles……”Erik的吻游走在他的颈项和锁骨，察觉他的走神，抬起眼眸轻声命令。

“除非你把自己叫做‘别的’……”Charles微阖着眼睛，沙哑的声线有些微的颤抖。

而Erik错误地把这颤抖理解为了欲望。他不再开口，沉默地抚摸着那具身体。皮肤似乎比十年前略微粗糙了些，却更加柔软松弛了，不再有当初优美结实的肌理。五角大楼里再见的第一眼，Charles的颓态就已经显露无疑，Erik自然能猜到这十年于他的荒废。而这十年，变化的又怎会只是他的身体和……能力，这十年更像一道巨大的鸿沟，把有些东西——或许是最为珍视的东西——永远地留在了他们再也回不去的那一岸。

当他的手指揉上乳尖时，Charles的呼吸明显变得粗重，裹杂着酒气，让房间里情欲的味道更浓了。他清楚地感觉着他不由自主的战栗，和欲拒还迎的挺动。昏暗中他看不见那渐渐在掌心硬挺的肉粒，可他能想见那诱人的鲜红，因为缺少了十年的爱抚而无比敏感。

于是Erik轻轻吻上了它，聆听着Charles叹息般的呻吟，舌尖开始绕着乳晕打转儿，又时而轻咬住那粗糙的朱果。Charles受不了这样的刺激，呻吟声里很快带了些细微的哭腔，惹得Erik觉得自己又硬了几分。

“这十年，还有人碰过这儿吗？”他抬起头看向Charles因为持续的快感刺激而微微眯起的眼睛。

“我恐怕你没资格问这个问题！”身下人忽然猛力挣开了他，依旧是在喘息，可嘶哑的声音中却显然换了别样的激动情绪。 Erik一怔，手臂却已经被推开。Charles艰难地坐起身来，瞪着他，那双让他在十年的深夜都无比思念的蓝眼睛此刻盈满了泪水，而那种含着恨意的目光就那么从那晶莹后直射出来。 

“Charles……”Erik知道自己又撕裂了他的伤口，嗫嚅着想解释些什么。 

“闭嘴。”Charles直接打断了他，又扭过头去。 

颇为尴尬的静默了几秒，Charles起身开了灯。他们还都是赤身裸体，窗帘也还没拉上。但没有人在意这个。灯光照射在Charles苍白的脸上，他咬紧了唇，抬手胡乱擦去颊上淡淡的泪痕。


End file.
